


Operation: Hitched

by MsCheveley



Series: Kindred AU [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Bat Wedding, Batfamily Feels, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCheveley/pseuds/MsCheveley
Summary: A series of drabbles that take place during Chapter 24 of "Kindred."Has Damian considered the implications of there being two Graysons in the family? Will the truth about that mysterious DubSmash ever be told? Can this family take a normal picture?





	1. What's In A Name?

“So, Demon, what are you going to call Madi now?” Tim casually asked his younger brother.

Jason nonchalantly sauntered closer to the table where Tim, his girlfriend Stephanie, their sister Cassandra, and the youngest Wayne were seated. He wanted to see how this would play out.

“What nonsense are you talking about, Drake? I will refer to her as I always have,” Damian answered, followed by his customary, “Tt.”

“She's changing her last name, Damian,” Stephanie prompted. “It won't be Wood anymore.”

“She'll be Grayson,” supplied Cass.

Damian considered the ramifications of this. Two Graysons. It might get confusing if he referred to them both by the same name. But he could not give his obtuse siblings the satisfaction of knowing he was in the middle of a conundrum. There must be an easy solution to this.

"You could just call her Madi, like a normal human being," suggested Jason.

"Don't be ridiculous, Todd."


	2. Breakfast of Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Grayson loves cereal. Like a lot.

“Blindfolds are supposed to be for the honeymoon!” Wally West jested as Madi Grayson led a sensory deprived Dick over to the one of the buffet tables.

She laughed and guided her new husband into position, ready to reveal the surprise she and Alfred had worked hard to keep.

“Are you ready?” she whispered into his ear.

“The suspense is killing me,” he said.

She whipped off the scarf. “Ta da!”

Dick was shocked. He was speechless. Dick Grayson had nothing to say.

As an ode to his love of breakfast cereal, an entire table had been dedicated to it. All of his favorites were served out in elegant crystal surrounded by artwork of the cartoon mascots.

“Best. Thing. Ever,” he finally managed to get out as a huge grin split his face. “I love you.” But was he saying that to her or the cereal?


	3. Brothers and Sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were brothers. They'd been Batman and Robin. Sometimes there isn't a word to describe what someone means to you.

Damian Wayne stood silently next to his older brother. He was happy for him today, but he was sad too. He knew that things would never be the same again between them. 

“Congratulations, Grayson. You managed to get through the ceremony without embarrassing yourself,” he said.

“Thanks, Little D,” Dick said as he looked at the youngest of the Wayne clan with affection. The nickname had become ill suited for the teenager who now stood at his own height with the promise of more growth to come. Damian now only tolerated the name coming out of Dick’s mouth. Because the truth was this man had been like a father to him, and in that sense he would always be his “Little D.” 

Damian felt a lump of emotion rising in his throat. “Tt,” was all he could get out.

Sensing Damian's distress, Dick decided to lighten the mood. He grabbed two glasses of champagne and handed one to Damian. “Here.”

Damian's eyes grew wide as he looked around to see who was watching. Pennyworth would not approve of this. “What are you doing, Grayson?”

“You're fifteen now, Damian. You're old enough to have a little champagne with your brother. It's a special occasion.” The younger boy continued to look at him skeptically. “I got married today, Damian. I want to celebrate with my Robin.”

_My Robin _. Dick had been _his Batman _; the first person who had believed in him. The first adult who had shown him that compassion, humor, and compromise were not weaknesses.____

____“Thank you,” Damian said to the man who was so much more than his brother._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not condone underage drinking. However, I know it is not uncommon for a parent to allow their teenage child to responsibly partake in a special occasion. (Mine did, don't tell.)


	4. That Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about the DubSmash revealed.

“Hey, Arse,” Jason said as he collapsed into a chair next to his old teammate at the table where Dick Grayson was introducing his bride to his old friends.

“What's up, Jaybird?” Roy greeted him. “Long time no see. You being good?”

“Never,” he scoffed. He looked across the table and saw his former teenage crush. “I'm only good when I'm being bad,” he said to Donna Troy.

“Oh, Jason you're just too sexy,” Donna said with a mischievous smile.

The smirk faded from his face. He leaned forward, his voice register dropping down into his Red Hood snarl. “How do you know about that?”

It took a moment for Dick Grayson to connect Jason’s sudden change in disposition with his friend's jest. “Wait, Donna, do you know about-”

“The video. Yes,” she confirmed. Her eyes appraised Jason, “I’ve seen it.”

There was an audible gasp from the table. Jason turned and grabbed Roy, his eyes murderous. “It wasn't me I swear!” Roy protested.

“Kori,” Jason breathed. Of course. She and Donna were friends. Kori would have thought nothing of showing it so Donna could see how the former Teen Titan Jr had grown up. Kori had probably thought it was adorable.

“Donna, if you have access to that video, it would be the best wedding gift in the entire universe,” Dick implored.

She pulled out her phone. “I hate you all,” Jason said as she hit play on the damning evidence. “Fine. Watch it. I’m awesome. Bask in my glory,” he sulked.

The group crowded around Donna’s phone, and Jason got some satisfaction from their shocked faces as they watched his best Channing Tatum impression to Right Said Fred’s “I'm Too Sexy.”


	5. Real Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small moment of vindication for the civilian of the family.

“Oh, my god, you look amazing!” Mary said as she hugged Madi tightly. “And you, Dick, handsome as ever.”

“Thanks, Mary,” Dick Grayson said as he allowed himself to be hugged as well.

The newlyweds were making the rounds at the reception; greeting all the guests that had come to their wedding. They were now at the table with Madi's coworkers from the physical therapy clinic.

“I'm so glad you all came,” Madi said to the small group. “I was a afraid you'd forgotten all about me.” An unfortunate series of events had required her to take a leave of absence.

“Never,” Dr. Beck said. He had been her employer and mentor for the two years. He had been the only person who’d known why she'd traded New Haven for Bludhaven. “I just hope this doesn't mean you're gone for good? Things aren't the same without you.”

“I tried to offer her a job myself,” Bruce Wayne with a smile said as he joined the group, “but she turned me down. She's loyal to you, Dr. Beck.” He shook the man's hand. “It's nice to meet the man who trumps even family ties.”

Dr. Beck smiled. “Well, we've all missed her, Mr. Wayne. She's very good at her job. She can get through to the hard cases better than anyone else and has helped alot of people these last couple years. She's proof that not all superheroes wear capes.”


	6. Location Location Staycation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon woes.

“What are you guys doing for a honeymoon?” Roy Harper asked.

Dick Grayson sighed and made a face. “Nothing.”

_“Nothing?” ___

__“Nothing.”_ _

__“That may be the saddest thing I've ever heard.”_ _

__Dick nodded in agreement. “You're telling me. But I can't just leave in the middle of an open case. Especially this one. Besides, we can't agree on a place even if we could get away.”_ _

__“Oh, to have rich people problems,” Roy rolled his eyes. “Darling, should we go to Fuji or Monaco?”_ _

__“Shut up. It's not like that.”_ _

__“What is like, pray tell?”_ _

__“Number one, she hates the beach. Who hates the beach? It's the beach! She says there's too much sand, and it gets everywhere. I can't follow that logic. Number two, she said Nightwing stays home. So, it needs to be somewhere I won't get drawn into something and end up working the whole time.”_ _

__Roy thought this over. “Well, the good news is you have plenty of time to figure it out while you take your _phoney _-moon.”___ _

____Dick groaned. “I'm supposed to be the one who makes the bad puns, remember?”_ _ _ _


	7. Making Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Tim clear the air. Nothing unites brothers more than small acts of vandalism.

Tim Drake was checking off the agenda of items for the day’s events. So far, things had been going smoothly. The bride had shown up. No one had attacked the judge officiating. Dick Grayson’s insane friends were behaving. 

One paparazzo had caught wind of an event at Wayne Manor and had tried to sneak in; Cassandra had quickly dispatched him. Tim smiled to himself. _Poor sap didn't even know what hit him. ___

__“I'm surprised to see you're a willing participant today. I actually had doubts you'd even show,” came his brother’s voice behind him._ _

__He and Jason had kept their communication strictly business related since their argument in the cave._ _

__Tim didn't turn around. “I had a talk with Dick. You're not the only one in this family with issues, Jason.”_ _

__The two brothers stood side by side, silently watching the newlyweds. No one could deny that Madi made Dick extremely happy._ _

__“Do you want to come decorate their car with Roy, Wally, and me?”_ _

__“Absolutely.”_ _


	8. Let Them Eat Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who hasn't seen "Steel Magnolias?"

“May I offer you some sugar coated caffeine?”

Madi Grayson slid a slice of cake over to Timothy Drake. He had been watching Donna Troy torment Vicki Vale with amusement. Nobody served retribution quite like Donna. “Thanks,” he accepted the offering and absentmindedly took a bite, still watching the scene across the yard. “It's coffee flavored!” he said in surprise, finely turning his full attention to his new sister-in-law.

She smiled. “Yup. It's your flavor,” she said. “Each cake represents someone in the family.”

Tim took another bite, savoring the bittersweet confection; touched at the thoughtfulness. “So what are the other flavors?”

“Steph is maple with bacon crumble. Alfred is earl grey with lemon frosting. Cass is chocolate cassis,” she counted off. “Bruce’s is justice. I'm kidding it's a yellow cake with blueberry frosting. Dick’s idea. Jason’s is dark chocolate. As dark as his soul. And Damian is Blood Red Velvet. Which Dick insisted on gray icing. He said the boy’s pop culture education was severely lacking and felt this was a good time for a lesson.”

Tim looked over at the oddly colored cake. “At least it's not shaped like an armadillo.”

Madi grinned and opened her small clutch bag. She pulled out a plastic armadillo. Tim guffawed. “Want to serve Damian his piece with me?”


	9. Family Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This family doesn't do anything normal.

“Is everyone here?” Bruce Wayne asked. Trying to wrangle all of his children into one space, let alone get them to hold still was no small task. It had already been an event thirty minutes in the making. “Where’s Tim? He was just here.”

“He forgot his jacket, B,” answered Jason. Tim had taken it off while they were decorating the couple’s getaway car. Jason was thankful the attire chosen for him hadn't been a full suit. Just dress slacks in the same grey as Tim’s suit, a white shirt, and suspenders. No tie. Smart but casual. And took into account his abhorrence of formalwear. 

“I'm back. I'm here,” Tim said, rushing back up. Stephanie straightened his tie while he slipped the incriminating jacket back on.

“Everyone please try and be civilized for five minutes,” implored Alfred. He really wanted to get this over with so he go back to directing the extra event staff. He was certain that things would be in chaos by the time he returned.

Donna Troy, long time friend and former teammate of Dick Grayson, arranged the group for the official family photo of her old friend’s wedding. “Okay, everybody. Smile like you mean it!”

It lasted all of one minute. 

Jason alleges that Tim started it. He, of course, said it was Damian. Damian blamed Madi. Of course, no one believed him. The bride wouldn't start it.

The photo that ended up in everyone's house has Tim snapping Jason's suspenders while Jason thumps him on the forehead. Steph is laughing. Cassandra has Damian in a headlock while Bruce tries to separate them. Alfred has thrown his hands in air in utter disgust. And Dick has thrown his bride over his shoulder, carrying her away from the shenanigans.

To this day if asked if she started it, Madi only smiles.


	10. Super Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Bond has nothing on Dick Grayson.

Madilyn Grayson leaned against her new husband as the elevator doors closed to take them up to the Wayne Tower penthouse. She was tired but happy after the day’s festivities.

Dick was scrolling through the messages on his phone before he turned it off. It would stay off for the next couple of days. An open case had dictated that a real honeymoon would have to wait, so they had decided to sequester themselves into the Gotham tower with radio silence.

“That phone better be off the time we reach the top,” she warned playfully.

“It will be. I promise,” he said. Most of the messages were well wishes from absent friends. Nothing pressing. The last one was caught him by surprise.

CONGRATULATIONS AGENT 37.  
-PATRON

“What kind of nickname is Agent 37?” Madi asked. “Is that how many pickup lines he heard you use? Or how many women you struck out with while working together? Or how many women you seduced in the name of truth and justice?” The last question was asked with a teasing tone. He knew she wasn't jealous.

Dick smiled as he turned off his phone and stuffed it in his pocket. He hadn't told her about his Spyral days yet. He hoisted her up in his arms as the elevator doors slid open. They crossed the threshold of their living space.

“Let me let you a story about a dashing and courageous spy who saved the world on numerous occasions, with the help of his partner Tony. Those that were lucky enough to witness his prowess would never remember his face, only that they had been in the presence of greatness.” His new bride was laughing as he carried her into the bedroom. Dick began to sing, ”Agent thirty seveeeeeen. Ba bow bow. He's the spy, the spy with a face of swiiirrrlllsss,” as he kicked the door closed.


	11. Small Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash forward four years into the future. 
> 
> Warning for spoilers. Don't read until you've finished "Kindred."

“Happy Anniversary.” Dick Grayson whispered in the ear of his wife. 

She nuzzled further into his intimate embrace and purred back, “Happy Anniversary.”

The two remained entwined in each other's arms until their bodies began to cool, and chilly air began to invade the covers. The couple had decided to escape the heat of Gotham summer for the coolness of a South American winter to commemorate their fourth year together. They were hidden away in a hotel in a small town in the south of Brazil, enjoying anonymity.

Dick checked the heater, despite his wife's protests at the rush of cold air that hit her skin as he upset their cocoon. He laughed as he dove back under the covers and shared his body warmth to make it up to her.

“I have a present for you,” she said.

He kissed her, “Madi, I already have everything I want right here.”

She smiled and reached into the drawer of the nightstand. She pulled out a small package. “I know, but I saw it and couldn't resist.”

He stopped breathing when it was opened. It was a t-shirt. Much too small for him. The letters on it read, “I think my Daddy’s a superhero.” He was afraid to speak or move for fear it wouldn't be true.

They had been trying for the better part of a year. It had been a decision they had debated over. If they should, because of his work as Nightwing. And if they even could. She had recovered from her injuries, but the doctors had said there might be long term consequences. After many late night talks, they had decided to go for it. Then it hadn't happened. Dick hadn't expressed as much to Madi, but he had begun to give up hope.

“Yeah?” His voice was barely a whisper.

“Yeah,” she said.

He smothered her in a kiss and held her tight. “Yeah?” he asked again, this time with excitement in his voice.

“Yeah,” she answered again, laughing. 

He jumped on top of her kissing her again. His lips moved from her mouth to her neck down her chest and arrived at her stomach. He smiled and his eyes teared up slightly as he looked at her. Like him, she was crisscrossed in scars. Scars from the accident that had nearly taken her from him, and from the surgeries that had brought her back. Now there was another life contained inside the most precious person in the world to him. He kissed her stomach one more time and then returned to her lips.

“Happy Anniversary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wraps it up for now. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'd love to know what you thought. Thanks for the comments and kudos! 
> 
> I have another long fic in the works that I teased at the end of "Kindred." I hope to have that up soon. Stay tuned for that if you want to know how everything plays out. (Ominous laugh.)


End file.
